Fight for Survival
by Stitch-2.0
Summary: "Never surrender! Fight Till Your Last Breath! Don't Die Laying Down! Fight for the people that gave their lives up for us to have a chance to live! FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL!" yelled a whisker blond. Mikasa/Naruto with a hint of Bleach.


Fight for Survival

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demonic Talking/ Higher Being Talking"**

**'Demonic Thinking/ Higher Being Thinking'**

I own nothing.

(Location/Author Note)

(Translating)

Chapter 1: The Arrival

(Prologue)

Giant humanoid creatures called Titans ,suddenly appeared and nearly wiped out humanity, devouring them without remorse or reason. What remains of humanity now resides within a country surrounded by three enormous concentric walls: the outermost is Wall the middle wall is Wall Rose and the innermost is Wall Sina. Inside these walls, humanity has lived in peace for one hundred years; many people growing up without ever having seen a Titan. This all soon changed.

(Shiganshina District Woods)

"Eren. Eren. Eren wake up." said a 13 year old girl with coal color eyes, black hair bangs covering her forehead wearing a red scarf with a brown coat with a white dress under it said to a boy with black hair wearing a brown coat similar to the girl with a green shirt under it who was laying on the grass who slowly opened his eyes showing that they were turquoise colored.

"Mikasa what happened?" the boy ask.

"You fell asleep, get up its time for us to go back." she said putting on a backpack filled with stick. Eren seeing this put on his own before remembering what today was.

"Your right we better hurry back today the scouts are coming and I want to see them." with that the boy quickly made his way back follow by the girl who gave out a tired sigh before following the boy.

(Time skip a few hours. I don't have the patients to wait so I'm skipping towards the colossal titan arriving)

Eren ran out of his house angry that his mother for trying to ban him from entering the scouts, 'Why does she think that being here is so much better than being outside this place is just like a prison. We may be safe here from the titans, but it cost us our freedom. Being in the scouts means being able to be outside the walls and being outside the walls means freedom.'

As he was saying this he spotted a blond bowl cut boy being bullied by three kids. 'Armin.' he thought before running at the boys to help his friend.

The bullies saw Eren running at them and prepared to fight him to before becoming frighten by seeing Mikasa running behind him with a look that promises pain to them if they don't run now. Not being total idiots the three boys quickly ran away. Reaching the boy Eren smirk, "That right all you need is one look!" he yelled thinking it was him who scared them off before turning around to see Mikasa and frown knowing it was her that did it not him.

"So Armin why was it this time?" Eren ask his friend.

"They started saying why I don't fight back and I told them that I will not brawl like a mindless beast." the blond said with a smile on his bruised cheek.

Hearing this Eren sighed already hearing that before he gave his hand to his friend to help him stand back up which he politely refused and stood up by himself not wanting to be seen as weak.

The three began to walk down the streets passing by people. All was calm till a flash of lighting struck the outside wall catching every one's attention. Smoke rose from the area everyone held their breath fearing the worst then two gigantic hands with no skin tissue clutched the wall then a giant head peeked above the wall it look like a human, except it had no skin showing all the muscles and bone that are attached to it. Everyone was frozen in fear

'Impossible the wall is over 60 meters high.' thought Armin shaking in fear.

The next thing that happened caused the people to realize that their nightmares have come true, because the next thing everybody saw was a gigantic hole being made by the colossal titan kicking it and heard the words they all wish were never spoken, "The Titans Have Broken Through The Wall! Evacuate The City Now!" people started to panic and run towards the ships which were at the back wall of the city in order to escape the city.

Eren still in shock walks towards the location of where the chaos began, "That were my house is." he mutters before running towards the location followed by Mikasa.

"Eren! Mikasa! Wait!" Armin yelled only to see both of his best friends run of to see if their home was alright along with the one person inside it.

'Our house is fine. Our house is fine. Our house is fine. I'm going to make the comer and it will be standing there in one pieces.' were the thought of Eren. As he made the turn his stomach drop because where once was his house was now a pile of ruins with his mother's lower half underneath it he alongside Mikasa ran over to her and started to try and life the ruin off her.

"Eren! Take Mikasa and Run!" the women yelled.

"I want to more than anything, but first I have to get you on your feet." Eren said moving bits of wreckage out of the way.

"Sweetie listen to me my legs have been crushed. Even if you get me out of here I can't run." she told him with tears.

"I can't!" Eren yelled through tears in his own eyes.

"Mikasa get Eren and yourself out of here before it's too late." the women tried to order her get a no in response.

With that both of them tried to lift the fallen roof top of her only to fail due to it being to it being too heavy. Giant footstep were heard approaching them. Just when they were about to try again a blond man with a mustache showed up in an officer uniform with Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear showed up.

"Hannes take the children away before it's too late!" Carla pleaded with the soldier hearing the footsteps get closer to them.

"Carla you got to have more faith in me I'll take care of this titan and save all three of you in no time." Hannes said before going off to face the approaching titan taking out his two swords.

As he reach his target he turned his head up and froze seeing the monstrous beast up close looking directly at him cause him to shake in fear and run back towards Eren and Mikasa location and grabbed both of them before running away.

"Let me go you bastered, we can still save her!" Eren yelled struggling to escape the man's grip only to fail.

He turn his head towards his mom who look at them, "Thank you. Eren, Mikasa I Love You! YOU HEAR ME STAY ALIVE!" she yelled at the children tears flowing down all their faces as the titan approach her lifted the rubble away and lifted her up to its face.

"STOP IT! NOOOO!" yelled Eren watching the whole scene while Mikasa was frozen in fear seeing the women she saw as a second mother about to be eaten.

Time seemed to slow down as the women was about to be eaten till the titan's hand that was holding Carla was cut clean off causing the women to be released and began to fall towards the ground before she hit the floor a yellow blur caught her and gently put her on the ground.

Eren seeing this began to struggle with new found strength breaking free from Hannes grip and ran towards his mother Mikasa seeing what just happen mimic him breaking free from Hannes grip and ran after Eren. Hannes seeing this began to go back after Eren only to be shock seeing the titan he saw a moment ago missing its entire right hand and seeing a stranger putting an alive Carla down on the ground.

Carla was shock just a moment ago she was about to be eaten, but out of nowhere a stranger saved her she turned to look at her savior only to be shock seeing that it was a boy no oldest than her son with blond spiky hair, three whisker mark on each cheek, with blue eyes, and with a slightly tan complexion. Wearing a black shirt with an orange spiral symbol on the back, black jeans, and steel toes boots carrying a katana with a pitch black blade with blood on it from the titan that was evaporating with a plain black handle with a broken chain connected to it looking at the titan with cold eyes.

"You are one of the ugliest looking thing I have ever seen." said the whisker blond this caused the titan to look at the blond for a few seconds before bringing its left hand down trying to crush the blond only for the blond to move out of the way and jump onto the titan arm and run up it towards its face the titan seeing this tied to bit the blond only for the blond to jump away resulting in the titan biting its own arm severing its tendons causing it to fall limp still in midair the blond saw the titan's neck expose and slashed it with the blade killing the titan. "Wow ugly and dumb a good combination." he said sarcastically to no one in particular before turning to Carla, "Hay miss are you ok?" he ask his once cold eyes were replaced by concern ones.

The yells of, "Mom! Carla!" caught her attention turning around she say Eren, Mikasa, and Hannes running towards her she began to cry tears of joy.

Naruto seeing this thought he said something wrong and began to panic, "I'm sorry miss did I do something wrong? Please stop crying." he said getting closer to the weeping women trying to comfort her only to be envelope in a crushing hug 'Even when hurt women's bear hugs are still very painful.' thought the blond turning blue and feeling his back about to snap.

After a few moments of weeping Carla released the blue face boy who immediately swallow a mouth full of air. This was the scene Eren, Mikasa, and Hannes.

Both Eren and Mikasa ran towards Carla when they reach her she enveloped them both in a hug. While this was happening Hannes walk towards the blond, "Who are you?" he ask getting everyone's attention.

'This boy saved me he about the same age as Eren and he killed a Titan. Who are you?' thought Carla.

'He killed a Titan without using the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear.' thought Eren amazed by the bond's skill.

'This child wasn't even scared of the titan, he manage to kill it. He did this while I ran away like a coward leaving a women to die. What kind of a man am I?' thought Hannes feeling shame of himself for his actions.

'Thank you for saving my family.' thought Mikasa.

The blond turned his head towards the man with a bored expression, "It's polite to give your name first when asking for someone else's you now." his answer seemed to irritate the officer.

"Listen here you punk I trying to be polite here now tell me your name or else I'll make you by force." Hannes snap at the blond only to see the blond to let out bored yawn showing that he didn't give a damn.

Hannes seeing this approach the blond, "Hannes stop. This boy saved my life if he was a threat he would have not have saved me risking his life for a stranger no less." Carla yelled causing Hannes to stop.

Mikasa decided to walk towards the whisker blond, "My name is Mikasa Ackerman, the boy right there is Eren Yeager, the lady you saved is Carla Yeager his mother, and that man dressed as an officer is Hannes." she said introducing everyone.

The blond hearing this smiled at her putting his hand out to shake hands with her, "Nice to meet you my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Mikasa seeing this accepted the hand shake. When they let go Naruto decided to let out a comment, "Also Mikasa..." this got the scarf wearing girls attention "...that a beautiful name." he said before running away to fight more titans leaving a blushing Mikasa behind who was trying to hid her face behind her scarf.

"Hay wait the ship are at the other way!" yelled Eren.

'That boy he either very brave or very stupid.' thought Hannes before turning to the group picking up Carla bridal style.

"What are you doing you have to go save Naruto he is running towards the titans and he doesn't have the gear to fight them!" she yelled.

"Don't worry about him something tells me he is going to fine and did you forget what he just did to the titan a few moments ago without using the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear." Hannes reminded her causing her to quiet down seeing his point, but didn't stop worrying about the whisker boy.

"Now let's go the ships are sailing we better hurry before they close the gate leaving use trapped here with those things." with that all made their way towards the ships.

To be continued….

End of Chapter 1: The Arrival

I was thinking about making an How to Train Your Dragon x-over Naruto story, but I started to watch Attack on Titan and decided that I want to make a x-over with it instead.

Naruto's blade is Zangetsu from bleach I don't own it.

What the 3D Maneuver Gear has.

◾Handgrips

◾Piston-shot grapple-hooks

◾Gas powered mechanism

◾Iron Wire Propeller with Plug in Blades

Read, Follow, Favorite, Review your choice.

Stitch-2.0 Out!


End file.
